identidadeswikiaorg_pt_br-20200213-history
Tucking
Tucking é uma modificação corporal reversível que é associada a pessoas que têm pênis (mulheres trans, crossdressers, drag queens, trans não-bináries). O verbo "to tuck", em português, significa "comprimir", "colocar para dentro". Tucking é a prática de esconder o pênis de modo que a virilha não fique com volume. Método com fita adesiva # Depile toda a virilha, principalmente o saco escrotal. É bom usar creme depilatório. # Esconda seus testículos no canal inguinal. Os testículos naturalmente sobem e se escondem no canal inguinal quando se está com muito frio ou quando se está realizando ato sexual muito intenso. Deite-se de costas, empurre seus testículos para cima com uma mão. Também é possível fazer isso sentade na privada: feche firmemente as suas pernas; o pênis e os testículos deverão estar "espremidos" entre suas pernas sem ficarem visíveis; levante-se, de modo a deixar o pênis e os testículos ainda entre as pernas; simplesmente mexa-se, dando umas "reboladas" e tente empurrar os testículos para cima usando suas coxas. Isso pode doer nas primeiras vezes, mas assim que você aprender a técnica direitinho, não irá mais doer. Se você estiver fazendo corretamente, não deve estar muito desconfortável. Se você sentir o corpo fraco, ou com náuseas ou com muita dor: pare imediatamente. Entrar em água gelada antes de fazer o tucking pode ajudar. # Segure tudo com fita adesiva. Embrulhe a bolsa escrotal (vazia) em volta do pênis com muita fita adesiva. Puxe o pênis (embrulhado com bastante fita adesiva) para trás, na direção das nádegas e use fita adesiva para segurar o pênis entre as pernas e puxado para trás. Os dois tipos de fita adesiva recomendados são: fita médica e fita isolante (duct tape). Fita médica é menos dolorosa de remover depois, mas se seu corpo estiver úmido, a fita não irá grudar. Fita isolante (duct tape) é bem adesiva, mas pode ser difícil de remover depois, então molhe seu corpo com água quente antes de remover cuidadosamente. # Vista uma gaff, que é uma calcinha especialmente projetada para manter o "tuck" no lugar. Ou escolha uma roupa de baixo feita de Lycra. Método sem fita adesiva # Escolha sua calcinha. Há diferentes tipos de calcinha que funcionam para tucking, então você terá que testar pra ver qual prefere. Escolha calcinhas que são feitas de Lycra ou de algum tipo de microfibra. Também dá pra usar calcinha de bikini se ela for de tecido firme. Calcinhas que têm amarras nos lados são úteis. Fuja de algodão e seda, pois fibras naturais são "escorregadias". Algodão tem a tendência de se alargar com o tempo. Experimente uma gaff, que é uma calcinha criada especialmente para tucking; gaffs podem ser encontradas em lojas virtuais. Também é possível criar a sua própria gaff em casa a partir de meia-calça. Você também pode vestir meia-calça por cima da gaff para melhor firmeza. # Faça o tucking. Puxe o pênis para trás, na direção das nádegas e entre as pernas. Empurre os testículos para trás também. Use o pênis para levantar e separar os testículos para que fique um testículo de cada lado. # Ajuste o "tuck". Vista a calcinha e puxe a parte de trás da calcinha para ficar entre as nádegas. Quando tudo ficar tudo no lugar certo, a calcinha impedirá que tudo se mova. Isso pode variar em níveis de dor, então tome cuidado. Links externos * How to tuck and tape -WikiHow * Doll's step-by-step guide to packaging and panties * Vídeo no youtube sobre gaff e tucking Leia também * Expressão de gênero * Corporalidade * Modificações na corporalidade